It's About Time
by Country Batgirl
Summary: Melissa (better known as Mel) is just 16-year-old girl, trying to survive. Living with her abusive gang, she finds that task difficult. But what happens when her knight of shining armor (or in this case, a red helmet) swoops in to save the day. Rated T to be safe.
1. Jason?

(Melissa's POV)

I ran down the street, into an alley, and quickly climbed the fire escape on a Gotham building. I quickly started jumping from roof to roof. My 16-year-old self was quite fast.

Eventually I arrived at the the not-so-abandoned building I was staying at. I stepped in, and walked around the guys. I'm in a gang. I know what you're thinking, 'What on earth is a 16-year-old girl doing in a gang?' The answer is simple, when I was 9, it was the only way I could have a roof over my head.

 _*flash back*_

 _The man had just walked out of the building. I followed him for half a block, before I ran at him, reached into his pocket, took his wallet, and ran off._

 _"Hey! That's mine!" He yelled, as he chased me. I ran down an alley, and into an abandoned building._

 _I stopped to catch my breath, when I heard a slow clap. I looked up to see a boy, around the age of 17._

 _"Wow. I'm impressed," he said. "Would you like to join my gang? You can steal money for us. You can stay here, and we'll feed you."_

 _It took me almost no time to agree. The boy smiled, and said, "You can come out now boys."_

 _I looked around at all the 16-17 year old boys that stepped out. However, one specific boy caught my attention._

 _He looked like he was my age. He had red hair, and was much shorter than the rest of the boys._

 _"Hi, I'm Melissa," I said to all of them, but I was looking at the red head._

 _"Hi Melissa. My name is Jason," the younger boy replied._

 _*end of flashback*_

He was actually one year older than me. I became really close to him. He was my best friend. After about a month, the other boys started to hit me. Jason always promised he would get me out of here. Two years after that, he left, got adopted by some rich dude, and forgot about me. He died not too long ago. He deserved it for abandoning me.

I gave all the money I stole to Josh, our leader. I turned around, and started to walk away.

"200 bucks? That's it?" He asked, angrily.

I turned around to face him, and said through my gritted teeth, "It's Gotham. Not many people walk around with cash. Plus, it's December. People are broke from buying presents."

He took a step toward me, and back-handed me across the face.

"Don't give me that attitude, Mel! I want more money. Tomorrow, I expect twice as much as you got today!" He spat in my face. I nodded, and walked to my room.

After they thought I couldn't hear them, they started whispering to each other.

"Why is she still even here? We should put her ungrateful butt back out on the streets. She won't last 5 minutes out there," said Brad.

They all know that's not true. They all sit on their lazy butts all day, getting drunk. I'm the one going out there in the cold, stealing money all day. If it wasn't for the fact that I need a place to sleep, I would've been out of here ages ago.

I sighed, and laid down in my bed, and was trying to go to sleep, when I heard gunshots. I grabbed the gun I stole from Josh when he was drunk, from underneath my pillow. I walked the direction of the gun shots. I peaked around the corner, and saw a man in a red helmet shooting my gang. It's the Red Hood! He's been taking over and/or killing off gangs lately.

I aimed my gun at him, and fired. Why am I helping these guys? Because if Red here kills them all, he'll take this building, and will probably kill me, or kick me out.

The shot I fired hit him right in the chest. I got excited until he turned to look at me, and I saw his costume was bulletproof. He turned back to Brad, and broke his neck, leaving only me left.

He started walking towards me. I started backing up, and repeatedly shooting at him. My hands were shaking though, making it incredibly hard to aim.

I finally ran out of ammunition. Red kept walking towards me. I backed into a wall. I felt a tear go down my cheek. Well, there goes my last ounce of dignity.

He noticed, and almost immediately put his hands up and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, Mel."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

His hands went up to his helmet, and removed it. I looked into his eyes, and felt so many emotions go through me. Happiness that he was alive, anger that he left me, sadness for the memories he reminds me of, stupidity for not figuring it out sooner, humiliation for crying in front of him. You name it, I was feeling it.

"Jason?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N: So, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Great? Awful? Let me know in the comments. Also, check out my other stories. I'm still new to this, so I need to know how I'm doing. Don't be afraid of telling me you don't like it. Just make sure to explain why, so I can fix it. Thank you for your time!**

 **God Bless!**


	2. Jason!

(Mel's POV)

"Jason?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Hey Mel," he said. I just stared at him, in disbelief.

All at once, I felt all of my anger toward him come back to me.

I curled my hands into fists, and with all of my might, I hit him in the jaw.

His head swung to the right with the collision.

"Why did you leave me?" I screamed at him.

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're sorry?" I yelled. "You promised me you would get me out of this terrible place! It didn't bother you one bit that I was getting hit every single day, did it? All you cared about was yourself! How was it being a spoiled little rich kid? Must've been nice. I didn't get that experience. Y'know, when you promised me you would get me out of here, I believed you. When I was about fourteen years old, I finally realized, you weren't coming back. You were too busy eating seven course meals, while I'm lucky to get one meal a day. Gosh, I was stupid. And you know wha-" I wanted to continue, but I was suddenly interrupted by him wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Mel. I'm so sorry," he whispered, as I cried into him.

"I hate you," I whispered through tears.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I'm going to try to make things better," he said. I pushed myself off of him, and glared at him.

"How?" I asked.

"I've got an apartment. We'll go there, and I'll explain everything," he said, grabbing my arm, and pulling me gently.

I followed him as he lead me to the roof. "How are you at parkour?"

"Where's the building?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and said, "Warehouse 4 at the Gotham docks."

"Got it. Eat my dust," I said, as I ran, and leaped from building to building.

"Hey!" He yelled. I could hear him running behind me.

"Let's go slow poke!" I yelled behind me.

I could hear him laughing behind me. I smiled and kept running, and jumping.

After about ten minutes, I came to a gap between 2 buildings that was too wide to jump across. I looked to my left and to my right, and didn't see a way to go around it. I'll have to go backwards.

At that moment, Jason jumped onto the same building as me, and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"I can't jump across. We'll have to go backwards," I said, as I went to go run off the end I just came from. Before I could get to the edge Jason grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Get on my back, and hold on," he commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it," he said, turning around so I could hop on his back.

"I see they didn't teach you how to say please while you were away," I mumbled as I got on his back.

I could almost hear him roll his eyes, as he pulled out a weird looking gun. He ran, and jumped off the edge that was too wide to jump over.

I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to fall to my death. I opened my eyes when I realized I wasn't going to die. I looked up to see we were swinging from a grappling gun.

After we landed on the next building, I slid off his back, slapped his shoulder, and exclaimed, "You scared me!"

He laughed. I took this as an opportunity to continue running, and get ahead of Jason.

"Hey! We're going to do this again?" I yelled after me, as I heard him running.

"Yup!" I yelled, as I smiled while still running.

Maybe Jason wasn't too bad…

…Maybe…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: So, I hate only having one chapter out, so here is the second chapter! I hope it didn't suck! I started on this yesterday, forgot about it, and finished it today. Oh, and just in case this is my last update before Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

*Throws candy canes up in the air*

*Throws out a Christmas tree*

*screams jingle bells*

I take Christmas very seriously.

God Bless!


	3. New Home

(Jason's P.O.V.)

She ended up beating me to the warehouse. She always was fast. Once we were on the roof of the building, we walked through a door, and down some stairs, onto a balcony that overlooks the ground floor of the warehouse.

I could see my men sitting a table, playing cards, obviously not prepared for intruders. They didn't even notice Mel and I walk in.

After a few minutes of Mel giving me looks, one of my men finally realized our presence.

"Hey boss! When did you get here? And who's your lady friend?" He asked. I rolled my eyes behind my helmet. I'll deal with this later.

I looked at Mel, and gestured for her to follow me. I led her to the door of my upstairs apartment, and held the door open for her to walk in.

(Mel's P.O.V.)

I walked in, and turned to Jason. He closed the door, and removed his helmet and mask.

"No offense, but your men suck at their job," I said, honestly.

"I know. I plan to deal with it later. As of right now, do you wanna look around the place?" He asked.

I shrugged, and started walking around the apartment. I won't lie, it was pretty nice. I get my own spacious room.

"Hey, Mel! Are you hungry?" Jason yelled just loud enough for me to hear in my room.

"Actually, yeah. I didn't eat much today," I said, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Okay then, what do you want?" He asked, as he rolled up his sleeves, and washed his hands.

I shrugged, and said, "I don't care." When you grow up like I did, you tend to not be very picky on your next meal. Let me rephrase that. When you grow up like I did, you're lucky to have a next meal.

Jason nodded, and pulled out a box of Mac & Cheese. I sat on the counter, as he prepared my meal.

"I could make that myself, y'know," I said. I'm not a big fan of people doing stuff for me. It never ends well. It's just the way I grew up.

"I know you can, but I wanna cook it for you," he said, stubbornly. I can't really make fun of him, because I'm usually just as stubborn as him. I just didn't feel like arguing with him right now.

After he finished cooking the dish, he handed it to me in a bowl.

I mumbled, "Thanks." Then, I dug in, devouring the entire thing in minutes. Jason just gave me a weird look. I glared at him, until he stopped. I wasn't exactly taught table manners when I was younger.

Once I finished, I stood up, and put my bowl in the sink.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep," I said to Jason, as I walked towards my room.

I walked into my room, and laid down on the bed. I was asleep in minutes. For the first time in a long time, I fell asleep, feeling happy and safe.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: This chapter kind of a filler, and I apologize that it's been so long just for this. I've been REALLY busy. There's a lot going on in my life. Like A LOT. Anyways, if you haven't already, please like this story (and maybe some of my others?). If you have an opinion on this story, whether it be negative or positive, please tell it to me in a review.

God Bless!


	4. Happiness

(Mel's P.O.V.)

I rolled over in my bed, burying myself further into my nice, warm comforter. Wait, my blanket isn't anywhere near this nice.

I sat up immediately. My head swerved from side to side, frantically searching the mysterious room with my eyes. This isn't my room.

Suddenly, the memories of the previous night flooded my brain. The gang. Red Hood. Jason. New home.

I thought about the gang. I watched most of them die. They were _murdered_ right in front of me. The people I shared a home with are gone, and yet, I feel nothing. Well, not nothing. I feel a bit of satisfaction knowing they're dead. Is that normal? Not that it matters. Normal was never really my thing.

I yawned, and got out of bed. I went to my own personal bathroom, which is amazing by the way, and got in the shower.

*30 minutes later*

I walked out of my room, ready for whatever the day brought. I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. As I pulled the eggs out of the fridge, I saw a note on the counter top. I picked it up. It read:

 _Hey Mel. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but to be fair, I didn't know if you would ever wake up. Anyways, I have a few things I need to do. I should be back sometime between 2 and 3. See ya!_

 _-Jason_

I wonder what he needed to do. I shrug it off. I'm sure, as the Red Hood, he's quite busy.

I glance at the clock. 12:34? How long was I asleep?! Good thing I'm not with the gang anymore. They would have beaten the crap out of me if they had caught me sleeping like this. There I go thinking about the gang again…

I quickly shook my head, ridding my mind of those thoughts. Elsa had it right. The past is in the past, Let it go. What? When that movie came out, EVERYONE was singing Let It Go. Including the every citizen of Gotham. I might not have seen the movie, but I know every word to that song.

I started to hum the tune to the catchy song as I made my breakfast- well, I guess it's more of a lunch.

I finished making my food, and carried my plate to the decent sized table. I sat down to start eating my food when the doorbell rang. I sighed. Who on earth needs me right now of all times? People should know not to get in the way of me eating.

I stood up, and made my way to the door. I opened it, and saw one of Jason's men.

"Boss told me to stand guard of your place," the man stated.

"And?" It may sound harsh, but I was eating, and now I'm not. Why? Because this dude decided to interrupt me.

"And I just wanted to get to know the person I'm guarding," he said with a smirk that made me cringe.

"Oh, I see. What's your name?" I asked.

His smirk grew into a toothy smile. Well, I guess it's more of an almost toothless smile.

"The name's Rob. How 'bout you?" He asked raising his eyebrows, and leaning towards me slightly.

I smiled, and said, "I'm hungry, because you interrupted my meal to flirt with me!" With that, I slammed the door in his face. Again, I know I'm harsh, but I want food. Simple as that.

I sat down to start on my meal. Once again, the doorbell rang. I ignored it. The dude didn't give up though. It kept ringing and ringing. Finally I heard him stop, followed by a loud thud.

I finished my meal, and stood up to see what was going on. Next thing I knew, Jason walked in.

"Hey Jason. You're back early," I said trying to peek in the bag I just noticed he was carrying.

"Yeah, Some stuff didn't take as long as I expected. Was that that guy bothering you?" He asked as he pointed at the door.

"He was trying to flirt with me, but I kinda sorta slammed the door in his face 'cause I was hungry," I mumbled the last part. That sounded worse out loud than it did in my head.

Jason chuckled, and shook his head. Then, suddenly remembering what he was here for, he held out the bag.

"I got this for you," he said with a smile on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, and slowly took the bag from his hand. I peaked inside the bag, and immediately looked up at Jason grinning from ear to ear.

"You got me a phone? Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I said, squealing like a teenage girl. Well, I am a teenage girl, but whatever. Who cares? I have a phone!

I suddenly ran up to Jason, and wrapped my arms around him. I can not believe he got me a phone. I've never had a phone before.

"You're quite welcome. I figure it's the least I could do after what my selfishness has put you through," he said, his smile dropping.

I looked up at him, and opened my mouth to say, "Jason, I've had some time to think. I'm not quite ready to forgive you completely, but I'm getting there. I am grateful for all you're doing for me though."

He nodded, and smiled slightly. I felt something inside me. Was that happiness? I haven't felt that in a long time. I just smiled, went back to hugging Jason.

I don't deserve this. Jason is just too good to me.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **A/N: Hey y'all! Yes, I'm alive. Yes, this isn't my best chapter. I didn't really know what I was going to write when I started writing this. Oh, and I showed my sister Fanfiction account. Hi sister (whose name I can't say for privacy reasons)! I love you more than Jason loves Mel. Oops. Spoilers? Only those who actually read author's notes will know. I have a confession, I don't read author's notes 80% of the time. Okay, I'm rambling now. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think, because rappers are just gangster poets.**

 **God Bless!**


	5. Stupid Nightwing

(Jason's P.O.V.)

I rubbed my temples as I sat on the couch in my apartment. Mel was still extremely excited about getting a phone. She was so excited, that she actually downloaded every song known to man, and decided to blast it in my Bluetooth surround sound speakers. I think this was the third time we've gone through her play list. Her _entire_ play list. Don't get me wrong, I love that she's having fun, but how many times can a girl listen to Uptown Funk?

Mel strolled in the room singing\screaming song lyrics. She plopped down on the couch with a smile on her face, and put her feet in my lap.

"Thank you so much for buying me this phone Jason!" she yelled over the music, making me flinch considering she's like, what? Two feet away from my face?

"A decision I am beginning to regret," I mumbled under my breath.

"WHAT?!" she yelled even louder.

I flinched again. I shook my head, stood up, and replied, "Nothing." I walked out of the apartment, pulling my helmet on as I did so. There's so much going on right now. I just need to think.

I picked a random rooftop in Gotham, and sat on the edge. I sighed. What was I doing? I could barely take care of myself while being the Red Hood. What made me think I could handle another human being? Then again, there's no way I could've abandoned Mel any longer. Maybe I should've turned her in? Spending time in jail would allow her to get on the right track. She would have food to eat and a roof over her head. She'd be able to take care of herself there, right?

I shook my head at the thought. It would be too risky. She could get hurt or killed. Then, how would I be able to live with myself? Maybe I could take her to Bruce? A disgusted look came over my face immediately. As long as I'm alive, she will not live under Bruce's roof.

"Y'know, you should be careful. A lot of people want you dead. You shouldn't be up here with your guard down like this," A voice said interrupting my thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what I'm doing, Dick. I would like to see someone _try_ to kill me. I can tell you now, it won't end well for them," I said, chuckling to myself at my last statement. Dick sat down beside me.

"Careful, Jason. That's the same attitude that got you killed. I refuse to attend your funeral again," He said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever, Dad," I said jokingly. Dick opened his mouth as if he were going to add something, but seemed to change his mind.

"So, I heard you got yourself a girl. I have to say, I was quite offended that I, your brother, had to get that information second-hand," Dick said, as he put his hand over his heart in a fake, hurtful manner.

"She's just an old friend of mine, Dick. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," I said, rolling my eyes for the third time in this conversation.

"Sure. She's 'just a friend'. I've heard that one before," he said, giving me a light push on the shoulder.

"What are we, twelve?" I said, giving him a stupid look.

"I'm just saying, we'd all love to meet her, especially Bruce," he said, casually. I felt myself tense up at the mention of his name. I looked at him confused, and realization hit me. He must have realized he slipped up, because he looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Why would Bruce want to meet her? And, come to think of it, when did you become so friendly to me?" I asked. He didn't need to answer; the look on his face gave it all away.

I jumped up, and took off running to the warehouse.

(Mel's P.O.V.)

"WHAT?!" I asked, yelling over the music. Jason shook his head, stood up, and mumbled something. He made a bee-line for the door, and was gone.

I sighed. Who peed in his cheerios? I shrugged, and continued to sing.

Let's just say, the singing got out of hand. I sat my phone down on the coffee table, and started dancing, and singing the lyrics as loud as I could. Gosh, if Jason were to walk through the door right now, I'd probably die of embarrassment. However, Jason hadn't walked through the door yet, so I just kept on singing and dancing.

I don't know how long this continued, but after a little while, I heard the music shut off all at once. My eyes immediately went to the coffee table, where my phone used to be.

I pulled out the knife that I always keep with me, and scanned the room with my eyes. I started to walk through the apartment, scanning every inch. It was too quiet here. This guy obviously knew what he was doing.

I felt two small, but strong arms wrap around me. Before I could react, something was sprayed in my face. I immediately felt the side effects.

The room was spinning so fast. I fell, and someone caught me. I felt myself get hoisted over someone's shoulder before I blacked out.

Well, this sucks.

 **A/N: Hello. It's me. So, I actually typed this on my laptop instead of my iPhone. Hopefully it's better. Oh, and hey! Look! It's finally a chapter that isn't just a filler. Cherylblossomxo, if you're reading this, then thank you for your words of encouragement. I apologize that it took so long, but there's a lot of new and exciting and time-consuming things going on in my life right now. If I could just write all day, believe me, I would. Well, I guess I better finish this up. Thanks for reading! I hope you'll follow or even favorite this story! Oh, and please leave a review because it would be weird if your dog did it for you.**

 **God Bless!**


	6. Good Times With My Captors

(Jason's P.O.V.)

I burst through the door of my apartment, and started frantically searching the place. I didn't see Mel anywhere.

"MEL?!" I yelled as loudly as I could. There was no response. I let out a growl, and ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

(Mel's P.O.V.)

I woke up to a musty smell. I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed in a dark room. No, it was a cave and a big one too. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. I attempted to walk forward. Notice I said _attempted_. I nearly fell on my face, but a pair of strong arms grabbed me.

"Easy there kid. The drugs are still wearing off," the man's voice said as he picked me up bridal style, and laid me down on the bed. I would have fought him, but I felt exhausted. I looked into the face of my captor, and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. Very well. I guess I will just have to flirt my way out of this one. You'd be surprised how many times I've had to. What can I say? Guys aren't usually paying attention to their wallets when a young woman is distracting them. I did a mental hair flip before I started speaking.

"Well, hel-lo handsome! I must've died and gone to heaven, 'cause only an angel could be that gorgeous," I said. That was supposed to catch him off guard, but he just chuckled. Okay, I suppose I should have guessed that he was used to being flirted with. I mean, just look at him!

I gave it another go, and said, "You know, I'm writing a paper on the finer things in life." He looked at me with a quizzical look, but I continued with, "And I was wondering if I could interview you?"

After I said that, he lost it. He started cracking up, his laughter echoing through the cave. That's not the reaction I expected, but I used this as a distraction, and kneed him between the legs. His laughter immediately stopped, and was replaced by a pained groaning. I'm assuming he had doubled-over in pain, but I wasn't sure considering I was too busy running like a mad-woman. I found a flight of stairs, so I ran up them three at a time. At the top of the stairs, I found myself to be behind a clock in a study. I shoved the clock, and wasted no time getting of there. I managed to find the front door, but someone must have seen me run out of it, because I heard someone yell, "Master Bruce! She's getting away!"

Only when I was outside did I realize that I had been kept in the basement of a mansion. I ran down the incredibly long driveway to find a locked gate awaiting me. I knew I could climb it, but it wouldn't be quick. After looking around for a moment, I realized it was my only option. I grabbed the bars in front of me, and started climbing the expensive gate. It had to have been 20 feet tall!

When I was only about halfway up, I heard footsteps coming my way. I tried to climb faster, but it caused me to slip. I fell to the ground, and before I could touch the gate again, I was grabbed around the waist. A pair of handcuffs were placed on my wrists, and I was hoisted over a tall man's shoulders. I tried to wiggle and fight my way out, but it was useless.

I eventually just gave up, and accepted my fate in shame. When we were inside the mansion once again, I looked up to see the blue-eyed beauty still in pain. I had to smirk to myself because of that. I don't care how gorgeous he is, he kidnapped me, and so he deserves it.

I was carried back down the stairs to the dark cave. He sat me down on a cold metal chair (when there was literally a nice, cushioned, comfy-looking chair that was about two feet away). He removed the handcuff from my left wrist, and attached it to the chair.

"Aw, Come on! Look, I pinky promise I won't run away again?" I lied in an obvious tone. With no emotion, he just walked upstairs, ignoring me completely. How rude.

After several minutes of me trying to free my hand of the handcuffs, the blue-eyed man came back down the stairs of the cave. I gave a little smile to the fact that he was obviously still in pain.

I lifted my right hand to emphasize the handcuffs, and said, "Are these really necessary?" He answered my question with an annoyed look on his face. That just made my smile a little bigger. Sometimes I crack myself up.

He pulled up a chair in front of me, and sat down slowly. He leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees with his fingers intertwined. He looked me in the eye, and gave a small, friendly smile.

"I feel like you and I got off to a rough start. I think it'd be best if we just started over." He paused for a moment. It was as if he was waiting for me to react. When I did nothing, he just said, "Hi, I'm Dick."

I raised an eyebrow at him. When he gave no signs that he was joking, I had to ask, "Wait, are you actually serious?" He sighed as if he gets this reaction often.

"It's what everyone calls me. It's supposed to be short for Richard," He said as if he's said it a many times before.

"Then why don't people just call you Rich or Richie or something?" I asked with genuine confusion.

"I don't really know," he said, shaking his head toward the ground, before continuing, "It would make my life so much easier if they did."

As if he suddenly remembered what we were supposed to be discussing, he looked up, and said, "So, what's your name?"

I raised an eyebrow at him again, and inquired, "Why would you kidnap someone, if you don't even know their name?"

"It happens more often than you think, actually. You'd be amazed at the reasons I've seen people get kidnapped for," He said, slightly disgusted.

"You talk like you see crime often," I said, chuckling. Then it clicked with me. I was kidnapped just days after moving in with Jason, the freaking Red Hood. I looked around the cave to see various suits belonging to various vigilantes. Seriously, how did I not notice that before? I looked at my captor with widened eyes.

"Are you Batman?" I said, almost fearful of the outcome. I was somewhat relieved, and yet, somewhat alarmed when he chuckled.

"Not quite," he said humorously. He expected me to say something, but I just sat there waiting for him to continue. After moments of idiocy, he still hadn't caught the hint. I huffed in annoyance.

"Well?" I asked trying to get him to say anything.

"Oh, right! I guess I might as well tell you. I'm Nightwing," he explained. It took a few moments of me just blinking dumbly at him, for me to fully comprehend what I just heard.

"So, wait a second," I said eventually while resting my head on my left hand. "I've been kidnapped by a knock-off Batman?"

"Okay, first of all, ouch. That hurt," he started, "Second of all, Batman and Robin kidnapped you. I'm just better at talking to people, so that's why I'm here, and thir-"

I interrupted him by saying, "You can still be arrested for being an accomplice to a criminal, y'know?"

He chose to ignore my remark by continuing, "Third, believe it or not, we're actually trying to help you."

"Oh and how is that? By kidnapping me? Wow, what a great idea!" I said with extreme sarcasm.

"It was the only way we could get you away from Jason!" He said, desperately trying to convince me that he did the right thing. I froze in my place.

"How do you know his name?" I asked. I was confused, and scared.

"He's my brother," Dick stated.

"And my son," said a deep, gruff voice from the stairs. I whipped my head in the direction of the voice, to see the figure of the man that carried me down here approaching me.

He stood behind Dick, with his arms crossed over his chest. They proceeded to tell me the story of Jason's life, and how he died and his return.

Dick finished their tale off with, "…So that's why we have reason to believe that his mentally-unstable self would be a danger to you. We only have your best interests in mind."

"Wow," I said with a hint of sarcasm, before saying, "Well, thank you for the kidnapping adventure and the lovely story, but you are sadly mistaken." Dick cocked his head to the side in confusion, and Bruce just squinted slightly at me.

"You see, I've known Jason since he was ten. I mean, we lost contact a few years ago, but he actually was the one who saved me." I explained the story of him killing off my gang, and giving me a home.

After my explanation, Bruce looked like he was going to say something, but instead seemed to get tense all of the sudden. I was confused at first, but then I heard what was going on. A faint sound was getting louder as if it was getting closer. I listened carefully. It sounded like a motorcycle.

Dick stood up, and ran with Bruce to grab weapons. I yelled for them to remove the handcuffs so I could defend myself, but they ignored me. That's when I resorted to screaming various profanities at them.

The motorcycle made it into the cave, but I couldn't see who it was because it was behind me. I heard a few quiet words being exchanged before I heard what sounded like a fight. I attempted to turn the get the handcuffs off, but to no avail.

I heard someone running towards me, and I was somewhat relieved to see it was Dick. He removed my handcuffs, and I ran with him towards the stairs, when I heard the intruder yell my name.

I turned to see Jason pinned to the ground by Bruce. I glanced to the ground in front of them to find an object I knew I would need. I took off in a sprint towards it, when Dick grabbed me.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I put everything I had into elbowing him in the nose. He released me, and I continued to sprint.

When I arrived at my destination in the cave, I picked up the object, and held it away from me firmly. I wore a look on my face that could kill Satan himself.

"Get off him. I won't hesitate to shoot," I said firmly while I pointed Jason's gun at him.

He didn't budge.

"Don't test me," I said louder.

Bruce just stared back at me. Gosh, he's stubborn.

"Last chance, Bruce," I practically spat his name.

No movement was made.

BANG!

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! As a gift, I present a crappy chapter from a tired author. Note to self: Try a little harder to fall asleep before 3:30am. Oh, so since my mostly-non-nerdy family wasn't excited about my Christmas gifts, so I'll tell y'all (people who belong to at least one fandom). So, I got Gryffindor pajamas, one Batman shirt, two Justice League shirts, Batman socks, The Maze Runner Series books, The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire, and a Doctor Who bracelet (along with a few other non-fandom related things). My family knows the secret; buy me fandom/nerdy stuff, and I won't bother you. Anyways, thank you so much for reading my story! Feel welcome to read my others, and if you don't mind, leave a review telling me what you thought about it.**

God Bless!


End file.
